dantaliannoshokafandomcom-20200213-history
Tito
Tito is a fictional character in the Book of Twilight. The traveling merchant is Aira’s love interest. He’s present in the ''Book of Twilight'' story. __TOC__ Background He’s part of the ''Book of Twilight'' story. Tito is an apprentice traveling merchant. He proudly tells Aira everything about his business. He knows he can rely on her grandmother if he ever needs a potion. The young man visits the northern countries, where letterpress printing has developed quickly, to buy inexpensive and high-quality books of different types and sizes for the purpose of later selling them in other countries. The Broken Wings were attracted by his books. Galeazzo Caravan Tito is part of the Galeazzo Company (ガレアッツォの商会 Gareattso Shōkai), also known as the Galeazzo Caravan (ガレアッツォの隊商 Gareattso Kyaraban). It’s said that their small town was founded by mercenaries who lost their jobs after a great war. There is no industry to support the place, so the workers need to travel throughout the region and across the borders to do business. The men from the caravan purchase various goods to sell it in a big city in the South. They return once every three months, occupying the town square with their loaded carriages and large tents. Tito is the only merchant who deals with books, which he keeps packed in waterproof wooden boxes inside his carriage.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. Personality He seems a righteous and gentle man, the only who tried to protect the Chief Healer when the old woman was being blamed for the tragedy caused by the Broken Wings. He’s proud of his job, sharing his experiences with Aira.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. In the anime, he supports her while she’s confronting Gianni. The adaptation also shows that he reciprocates her feelings.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 9. Appearance Tito is described as a young man in traveling costumes.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. In the anime, he wears a heavy blue robe adorned by a sash, perhaps influenced by traditional Chinese fashion. He also sports earrings and a cap. A dagger at waist height is ready to use. Tito has olive eyes and a long dark hair.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 9. Plot Tito is on his way back to the town with the Galeazzo Caravan, so Aira was anxiously waiting for his return. She tries to hide her feelings about him, but Salute and her grandmother knows that she worries about the travelling merchant. Aira makes excuses and works in advance, collecting lots of herbs for the Chief Healer, in order to be available when he finally arrives. She’s especially uneasy because of the rumors about the Broken Wings attacking the southern towns. Salute comforts her, saying they should be safe trading in the North. The shaman apprentice feels teased every time they are referred as a couple. Tito and his coworkers reached the town square during the night, occupying the place with their carriages and large tents. By the time Aira arrived, past noon, they were already gone. It seemed as if the Broken Wings attacked as soon as they were accommodated. The plaza was destroyed, the tents were collapsed and the products trampled. She could find the Galeazzo Company emblem, but there was no merchant nearby. Aira throws a bottle of Yakatsu at the huge insect which appears. It was a sort of talisman made by her grandmother to Tito. Aira is saved by Hugh and Dalian. The young girl is worried about Tito. They discover that his books were attracting the Broken Wings. She calms down, realizing that he probably escaped safely in his carriage, seeking refuge at the Elder’s house, as indicated by the trails leading to the mountains. They missed each other because Aira used a shortcut. Tito is knocked down while trying to protect Aira’s grandmother, who was being dragged out of her house. The inhabitants were looking for someone to blame for the casualties. Tito is said to be guilty for bringing books to the town and attracting the Broken Wings. Hugh and Dalian examine his carriage, pointing out how the products serve as baits for the insects. Hugh reads the Book of the Sage to make the creatures disappear.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 3, volume 3. In the anime, Tito stands by Aira when she tries to convince Gianni that the Yakatsu was useless against the Broken Wings. Before disappearing, Dalian tells Tito he shall be bossed around by Aira, making the latter blush. After Hugh and Dalian leave that world, Tito holds Aira’s hands and they watch the sunrise together. Later, an older Tito is seen in an illustration, while Dalian is reading the Book of Twilight.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 9. Twilight end.png|Tito watches the sunrise with Aira. Ira the Sage.png|The illustration depicting an older Tito. Trivia * Dalian talks about the advent of letterpress printing in the preview for Episode 4.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian anime, Episode 3. References Category:Male Characters